The first component of this project concerns the scheduling of treatments directed to the acquisition and automatization of correct speech sound articulation by children with defective articulation. The effectiveness of automatization proecedures will be tested relative to the child's ability to produce target sounds at the time automatization training is initiated. That is, in one treatment group automatization procedures will be initiated in children who can produce the target sound but who have not demonstrated generalization to untaught contexts. Another group will be given automatization training only after generalization to untaught items has been demonstrated. Parents will be involved in the delivery of the training. The second portion of the project will continue a series of single subject, time series observations of video-pharyngoscopic feedback as a training procedure for the development of velopharyngeal closure in individuals with surgically repaired cleft palate or congenital or acquired velopharyngeal incompetency or insufficiency. While training procedures can influence velopharyngeal movements, they have not clinically resolved v-p closure deficits. Research to be conducted will manipulate training items and their sequence of presentation and will follow video-pharyngoscopic feedback with pressure flow feedback that only minimally constrains articulatory movements. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shelton, Ralph L. and Trier, William C., Issues Involved in the Evaluation of Velopharyngeal Closure. The Cleft Palate Journal, 13:127-137, 1976.